


What's happiness

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Nanny!Len, Single Parent!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: “Ray, I get it. You love Arthur and Amy. You care about them a whole deal, but you can’t stay home with them forever.” Felicity sighs and Ray frowns. This isn’t the first time they had this conversation and Ray’s opinion didn’t change.“It’s just a year that Sydney died, Felicity, they need me with them.” Ray argues, as he did a so many times before. Felicity frowns at that and shakes her head.“I get it, Ray. They need you, that’s fine. But your company needs you as well.” Or the one AU where Ray is a single parent and Len is his nanny





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: single dad Ray Palmer has to hire a nanny. enter Leonard Snart.

“Ray, I get it. You love Arthur and Amy. You care about them a whole deal, but you can’t stay home with them forever.” Felicity sighs and Ray frowns. This isn’t the first time they had this conversation and Ray’s opinion didn’t change.

“It’s just a year that Sydney died, Felicity, they need me with them.” Ray argues, as he did a so many times before. Felicity frowns at that and shakes her head.

“I get it, Ray. They need you, that’s fine. But your company needs you as well.”

“You’re doing well with PalmerTech.” He points out, not looking at Felicity. Instead he checks the time. He’ll have to go get Amy in about an hour. Amy can stay at the school club for a while, but Arthur should wake up soon.

“PalmerTech is not your only company.” She says and Ray opens his mouth. She doesn’t let him get a word out though. “Ray, the sales are going down. The inventions are freezing in place ever since you left and you _know_ that the moment these types of companies slow down their progress they are done for. We can’t keep using the prototypes and plans from a _year_ ago.”  

Ray knows she’s right.  He knows that, he knows his own companies, hew knows how they work and he also knows that they do need to bring new things to the market. But he also knows he can’t just leave Arthur and Amy. They are still grieving. Amy still doesn’t talk half of the time and Arthur is close to crying whenever he eats oranges.

“They can’t stay alone.” Ray says quietly, not looking at her and Felicity sighs.

“I know.” She says quietly, leaning over the table and squeezing Ray’s hand. “We can hire a good nanny for them, okay?” She asks. Ray wants to say no. He wants to say that he’ll deal with this, that maybe they could just hire a new CEO to every company he owns. But that didn’t help the last three times they did it and Ray bites his lip.

“We’ll get the best nanny for them.”

Ray sighs and nods.

* * *

 

Felicity really finds the best people. A sweet girl that just finished university and isn’t happy with the course she took. She also did this all the way back while she studied so experience is there. The children are starting at her though, refusing to say a word, and Arthur _wails_ when she kneels next to him.

The warm elderly woman that Felicity found doesn’t fair much better. She’s sweet, a grandmother type really, but the kids refuse to stay in one room with her.

More people come and there are more cries, hiding and hugging Ray’s arm, and when Amy looks at him with tears in her eyes asking him if he doesn’t like them anymore and wants to give them up, Ray’s ready to tell Felicity to stop. Ready to tell her that if he’s supposed to pick between his children and a company, he’s picking his children.

But Felicity sighs and shakes her head, knowing full well what Ray’s going to say. Knowing _Ray_ well.

“We’re going to take a break for today. I’ll ask some more people to come tomorrow.” Ray sets his jaw, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he lifts Arthur, who’s already asleep on Ray’s shoulder higher in his arms and squeezes Amy’s shoulder.

“Go say bye to Aunt Felicity, Amy.”

Amy jumps and throws herself at Felicity, pecking her cheek.

“Bye ‘City!” She calls grasping Ray’s hand firmly. Ray nods to Felicity and turns to leave, when Felicity presses the palm of her hand against Ray’s back lightly.

“It’s for the best, Ray.” She says softly. Ray sighs and nods.

“I know.” He does. He also knows that he’s being stupid, feeling like this. Felicity is just trying to help. She’s right as well, of course. It just hurts hearing Amy say something like that.

He puts still sleeping Arthur down into his stroller and lets Amy help by pushing it as they go out. The kids deserve some kind of sweet reward after this.

* * *

 

“Just one more.” Felicity says, her hand warm on Ray’s arm. “Give me on just one more person and we’re done. I’ll let you stay home with kids, I won’t bother you again, I won’t even mention returning back to work.” She begs and Ray frowns, glancing at the kids. They look tired. Amy looks unhappy and tired and Arthur’s pressing as close to Ray as he can. “ _Ever_.” Felicity adds when she sees him hesitating and Ray sighs.

“ _One_ more, Felicity.” He warns and pulls Arthur into his lap.

Felicity nods and walks to the door, whispering something before coming back with a _guy._ Ray blinks. He doesn’t believe in any gender roles – he spend too much time online for that – but he wasn’t expecting a _guy_ to show up. Not because taking care of kids is a woman thing, he himself does that as well, after all, but the guy doesn’t look like the type.

“Hello.” He says, sits down and looks at Ray. Ray nods back in greeting. “My name’s Leonard Snart, but I’m sure you know that.” There’s a drawl in his voice, something that makes Ray sit up straighter in his chair as he gives the man his whole attention. He didn’t know the name. But Felicity did and that ought to be enough.

“Yes, Mr. Snart. I’m glad you could make it.” Felicity is beaming and smiling at Snart, as if he is everything good in the world, as if there is a secret that she knows that Ray’s not privy to. He frowns but doesn’t say anything. If Felicity notices, she doesn’t pay it too much attention. “This is Ray Palmer, and the wonderful girl is Amy and cutest boy is Arthur.”

“PalmerTech, right?” He asks. “You’re working closely with Wayne enterprises, right? I saw there was an event in the newspaper the other day. Bruce Wayne coming to city and all.”

Of course that would be in the media. The newspaper have nothing better to do than try to figure out new possible lovers for Bruce to have.

“Not the first time Bruce would be over.”

“But the first time he would come to the opening of a new branch of Palmer Tech, here in Central City.” Ray frowns but Snart continues. “My sister works closely with Cisco Ramon.”

Ray is aware that Cisco likes to talk. If he’s feeling comfortable with the person, he doesn’t really watch _what_ he’s talking about that much. Ray can’t even get mad.

Felicity takes over, talking to the guy and asking questions and Ray has the feeling something’s wrong. He can’t put his finger on it, until Arthur yawns in his arms. It hits him then, that this man didn’t talk to his kids _once._ He frowns and is about to ask, when he notices Amy quietly drawing next to Snart. She’s frowning at the paper as if there is something wrong. Len looks at the paper then selects blue crayon, offering it to her.

“The hat would look better if it was blue.”

She glances at the crayon, then frowns at the paper even more before nodding, all serious.

“That is acceptable.” She says, her head high and Ray’s chin almost hits the floor. All the people talking to them, being nice and his kids couldn’t stand them. This guy ignores them and – fine, they aren’t exactly overwhelmed, but they tolerate him. Or at least Amy does.

When Ray finally manages to pull his eyes from his daughter and up, Felicity and Snart are smirking at him.

“When do I start?”

* * *

 

Ray doesn’t leave Snart alone with his kids just yet. The first few days he’s sitting in the room with them, going out with them, shopping with them. He’s there when they are being washed. He’s there when they fall and cry, he’s there when they are tired and grumpy. He waits and waits and nothing happens. Nothing bad at least. The kids are a bit wary at the beginning, but for some reason they really start to like Snart. They are sitting with him during the day, Arthur drawing and Amy doing her homework. They are running from Ray to Snart whenever they create something they particularly like. They are asking after Snart when he leaves.

Felicity is looking at him, her eyebrow raised and waiting.

Ray sighs.

“I’ll go to work tomorrow.” He gives in and chuckles when Felicity fist pumps the air.

* * *

 

“You do have my number, right?” Ray asks. “And the number for their doctor. And Felicity and –“

“I got them all, Boy Scout.” Snart interrupts him and Ray blinks.

“I was an Eagle Scout.” He corrects and when Snart shakes his head he shrugs. “I got all my badges. Making me an Eagle Scout.” He explains proudly. Snart doesn’t seem that impressed though.

“You’re going to be late for work.”

He’s _right_ and Ray doesn’t curse just because Arthur is in Snart’s arms – which feels really weird – and Amy is brushing her eye tiredly.

He kneels down, opens his arms and hugs Amy tightly when she stumbles into them. It’s the first time he’s leaving them alone for this long ever since Sydney’s death and Ray can feel his eye growing wet.

“They are going to be here when you come home.” Snart says, voice cold and unemotional, but there’s something in his eyes when Ray looks up at him, something that whispers that he knows how Ray feels and Ray nods, standing up and brushing Amy’s hair. He touches Arthur’s hand and smiles.

“You two be good. I’ll bring you something nice when I get home.”

It tears at Ray’s heart to turn around and leave the house.

* * *

 

He can’t concentrate at work. He’s checking his phone several times an hour and when Felicity can’t watch him anymore, she bullies him into taking a break. Giving him an opportunity to call home.

“They are fine, Palmer.” Len drawls into the phone the second he picks up, “Arthur’s asleep right now, but if you want, I can have him call you when he wakes up. Amy will be home then as well.”

Ray feels foolish suddenly and he shakes his head, before realizing that Snart can’t see him.

“No, that’s fine. I feel like I’ll be busy anyway.” He mutters, eyeing the stack of papers Felicity left with him.

Snart snorts into the phone and disconnects the call and Ray sighs. How is he supposed to get used to this?

* * *

 

Ray hurries home. He knows he’s being foolish, that nothing can really happen to his kids, logically he knew that, but there is still something making him go faster.

When he opens the door Amy is at the table humming and drawing and Arthur’s sitting with Snart, who’s reading a story. Everything is quiet and calm and Ray’s surprised at the tiny twinge of hurt in his chest.

He still forces a smile on his face as he hugs Amy and Arthur and thanks Snart as he leaves. He’s sleeping in the kid’s room that night, unable to spend on hour without them that he doesn’t have to.

* * *

 

Leaving his kids in the morning doesn’t get easier at all. It’s still a struggle to kiss Amy’s and Arhtur’s foreheads goodbye. His eyes still return to the house when he’s in the car.

Things change though. It gets easier concentrating on work. Ray stopped checking his phone every hour, though he still makes sure to have it on him at all times, just in case.  He stopped calling home every two hours as well, because he knows that Len knows what he’s doing.

That’s another thing that changed. Somehow, in those few weeks Snart becomes _Len_. Ray doesn’t realize until they are eating dinner, Arthur chattering quietly about his day (which is full of Lenny this, Lenny that), Ray nodding at right times and offering the bowl of salad to Len.

“Sounds like you and Len had an exciting day.” Ray smiles at the two and he doesn’t even realize anything’s wrong. Len stops for a moment, before taking the bowl and nodding.

“That we did, Raymond.” His name is said slowly, the drawl rolling over the syllables and Ray’s breath gets caught in his throat. Len’s looking at him though, all of his focus frozen in one place. Ray can _feel_ something moving then, he just can’t put his finger on it, when he nods.

“That’s wonderful.”

There’s no Mr. Snart or Mr. Palmer after that. Just Len and Raymond or Boy Scout if Len tries to be particularly annoying.

* * *

 

Ray steps into the room and Len stops reading and looks up, closely followed by his kids. Amy’s face splits into a big smile and she almost falls to the ground as she jumps off the chair to get to him.

“Ray!” She yells and Ray smiles as he hugs her.

“Hey, princess.” He says and Amy frowns.

“Not a princess. I’m the Flash!” She corrects him and Ray lifts an eyebrow.

“The Flash, hm?” He asks. She grins and nods again.

“Yes. We saw him today! He goes wuuush and wuuuuuush and ziiiip.” She jumps in his arms. “He came to the school today! He told us we can be heroes like him when we grow up!”

“There are much better role models.” Len drawls from where he’s holding Arthur. “Take your guardian for example.”

Amy looks at Len like he just said the stupidest thing she ever heard.

“He’s no hero.”

And she’s right of course. Ray is no hero, he’s just the guy working every day and well… from all the people, he’s glad that Amy chose Flash to be her personal hero. There are much worse role models out there. He’s opening his mouth to tell her just that, when Len stands up, walking closer to her.

“Is that so?” He asks, lifting Arthur in his arms and waiting for Amy to nod. “He’s much more though. He took in two kids he didn’t even know existed, giving up his whole life for them without a second thought. You’re right. Raymond’s much too good to be a hero. He’s a legend.” Len’s eyes shift from Amy to Ray and Ray can almost feel the burning sensation on his own skin. His mouth drops open and his breath gets caught somewhere in the back of his throat once again. He can feel his heart thudding loudly in his chest and he can’t look away from Len.

Finally Len sets his eyes free as he looks back to Amy.

“Now think about if the Flash would do something like that.” He hands Arthur over to Ray to say hello as well.

Arthur hugs Ray tightly.

“You’we a hewo to me.” he whispers. It touches Ray’s heart and he can’t even tell Arthur off for the baby talk. Instead he hugs him tightly before tickling his tummy. Arthur giggles and things finally feel at peace.

* * *

 

They have homemade pizza for dinner. The TV is turned on, Ray actually enjoying the cartoons playing on it, with Arthur chuckling and snickering next to him, Len leaning back in his seat. Only Amy is lost in thoughts as she chews slowly. But it’s still warm, it’s still homely and Ray’s heart sings. It feels even more like a home when the kids are almost asleep in their seats and Len picks up Amy while Ray picks up Arthur and they carry them to their room. It’s almost like the two of them are the parents, Ray thoughts as they whisper the good nights to the kids. Len’s leaning over Amy, whispering something that Ray can’t hear and Amy nods, before she hugs him tightly, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

Ray waits until they are both out, the door firmly closed behind them and the house quiet suddenly.

“That was a bit cruel.” He says quietly. Len rolls his eyes.

“That’s something she needs to know. You took two kids in, changing your whole life, pushing a brave front when you just heard about Anna. You were still grieving and yet, you didn’t hesitate for a second.” Len’s eyes feel like burning ice on him again. “Whatever she thinks the Flash is, you’re much more.” His voice is calm and sure, and Ray’s heart skips a beat.

“You really think that.” It only now that Ray’s realizing that. The fact that Len really feels Ray’s some kind of a _legend_ someone his kids should look up to, someone to _be_ looked up to and it’s not just something to tell to Amy to teach her a lesson.

“For having a genius IQ, you’re sometimes really stupid.” Len smirks and turns.

Ray’s staring at the closed door for what it feels like hours after Len leaves.

* * *

 

They have a routine that sets in stone over the next few weeks. Ray comes home, interrupting whatever reading session Len had with the kids. They send the kids to wash up while they prepare dinner in the kitchen, standing close to each other, their sides almost pressed together and Ray never noticed before, but now he’s hyper aware of the heat on his skin any time Len moves, brushing against Ray on accident. He notices Len humming and suddenly he’s humming with him. Before he reaches for a knife Len’s already offering it to him.

Len’s teasing him, calling him Boy Scout while the kids can’t hear and it all feels so familiar, so peaceful…

And suddenly Ray realizes something changed from all the way back. Something changed from Ray calling Len Snart, and even after that, because he never felt like this before. Suddenly he realizes just how important Len’s presence is for them.

“Alright, Raymond?” Len asks, and Ray must’ve been staring and he nods quickly.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry. What was I talking about?” Ray asks with a sheepish grin, trying to hide the thumping in his chest.

“Felicity’s and Oliver’s last argument.” Len’s eyes are narrowed and he seems to be suspicious at least, but he doesn’t call Ray on the obvious lie (for which Ray’s thankful).

“Yes!” Ray nods. “I really don’t understand what Oliver was thinking about. She always finds out everything.” He’s smiling, but his fingers are tightly curled around the plates, because suddenly he realizes just how important Len is to _him._

* * *

 

“I think I should start dating again.” Ray says suddenly and Felicity looks up from her computer. Her mouth’s slightly open, her eyes wide and she’s staring at Ray before she frowns.

“That’s cool, but I’m dating Oliver-“

“I didn’t mean you! Not that you’re not wonderful, you are, but yes, you’re dating Oliver and I love you whole lot, but it didn’t really work between us, did it?” Ray’s actually feeling miserable. It’s true; it didn’t work out with Felicity. It didn’t also work out with few other women and he’s starting to think that the problem might be him.

“-And you’re dating Leonard.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Ray nods and sighs, “I was just thinking that maybe-“ his brain suddenly catches up with Felicity’s words and his mouth falls open.

“I’m _not_ dating Leonard!” He sputters out when he is finally able to string two words together.

“You’re not?” Felicity asks, her eyebrow raised and eyes wide behind the glasses. “I thought you were. I mean, you guys are cooking together and washing dishes together and the other time you left the kids with Lisa and went out for dinner.”

“We went to buy birthday present for Arthur!” What is Felicity thinking?! “We couldn’t take Amy with us, because she would just tell him and it wouldn’t be a surprise. It was late when we finished and we went to the Sinners and Saints for a _burger_.”

“So that… wasn’t a date?” Felicity asks hesitantly and Ray shakes his head.

“Why would I take my date for a burger?” If he were to take Len out it would be in some nice restaurant, not somewhere they have two kinds of wine and those being _red and white_.

“Oliver took me bow hunting.” Felicity shrugs and Ray runs a hand over his face. He’ll have to talk to Oliver then. Felicity deserves better dates than that.

“Okay, but what about the movie night?”

“Amy was supposed to see the movie the next day at school we wanted to make sure it was suitable for children!” Len came up with that idea and Ray thought it was a really good one, actually.

“You guys went on a picnic.”

“With the children! They wanted all of us to go!”

“You went to the ZOO like twice and I stopped counting the visits to the aquarium. And you guys buy groceries together and cook together!”

“It saves time?” Ray’s pretty sure that’s logical. Also it’s unfair to have Len do all of that himself when he’s taking care of Ray’s children.

Felicity is leaning back in her chair, her eyebrows are almost touching her hair

“That’s more dating than I have with Oliver.” She pouts, before sighing. “So are you two really not dating?” She asks and Ray shakes his head.

“No. Len and I, we’re just…” He groans and falls down on the chair in front of Felicity’s desk, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know if we’re even friends.” That hurts. That hurts a lot and it’s Ray’s own fault for being stupid and start _feeling_ when he’s around Len.

“Oh, Ray.” Felicity sighs and stands up. Soon Ray can feel her hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. “He wouldn’t stay if he couldn’t stand you. Of course you’re friends.” She hesitates for a moment. “And that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Ashe asks. “That you’re just friends.” Felicity knows him too well.

Ray doesn’t say anything to that – can’t say anything to that, so instead he bites his lip and remains quiet.

“You know, maybe you could just ask him out.” She offers and Ray quickly shakes his head.

“I can’t. He’s babysitting my kids. He’s the first and _only_ babysitter my children accepted, I can’t just risk him walking away when I mess up.” Ray’s really scared of that. It’s one of the reasons why he didn’t say a word to Len up till then. His children are hung up on Len. Arthur doesn’t go to sleep unless Len’s reading them a bedtime story and Amy is only willing to do her homework with Len anymore. She still lets Ray look it over to make sure it’s fine, but she’s actually doing homework _without a fuss_. They ask about Len, they ask if Len can spend the weekends with them and they are looking forward to having Len there. Ray can’t take that away from his children.

“You wouldn’t mess up, Ray.”

“Three out of four relationships say I do.” He whispers and when he looks at Felicity she’s frowning.

“You’ve never been so wrong, Ray.”

Ray doesn’t have the strength to correct her. Felicity sighs.

“You gave a chance at happiness to your kids. Why not give one to yourself as well?”

* * *

 

“Children are asleep already.” Len steps in the room and Ray congratulates himself on not jumping. Len has the uncanny ability to just _crawl_ around without a sound. One of these days Ray will figure how Len’s doing that.

The man sits down next to Ray, they shoulders brushing and reaches into the bowl of popcorn sitting on Ray’s lap. The movie is still on, but Ray can’t concentrate.

“You’re not going home?” He asks and Len lifts an eyebrow, before popping the popcorn into his mouth.

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?” He asks with a smirk and Ray quickly shakes his head. That’s not what he’s trying to do, not at all.

“No.” Ray shakes his head and his eyes slip away from Len and back to the TV for a moment. He can feel himself breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly and he licks his lips. This could be the moment. His heart’s pounding in his chest and Ray’s worried that even Len can hear its stuttering. “You can stay.” He says quietly.

There’s something in his voice, something that makes Len look at him, the smirk gone from his face. He’s searching for something in Ray’s eyes and Ray can’t look away. It feels like Len has him under some kind of spell, that nothing can break other than Len himself.

“The night?” Len asks, the words as quiet as Ray’s own were. The place where their shoulders are touching feels impossibly hot and Ray takes in a quick breath.

“Yes.” Ray’s fingers feel tensed, and his hands are clammy as he curls them on his tights, looking down. “The night… or forever. Whatever works for you.” His mouth feels dry and he _swears_ his head is spinning. He waits a heartbeat – or thirty, Ray’s not sure – and when Len’s still quiet, he lifts his head, grinning.

“Yeah, sorry.” His eye are feeling a bit wet. He blinks several times, but the feeling doesn’t go away so he closes them again and shakes his head. “Can we forget about this? I was looking too far into things and…” He can’t go on. His voice can’t go on, there’s a lump in his throat that he can’t force any more words through. Ray runs a shaky hand through his hair and wonders if he messed everything up for his children. If Len will still want to come if he thinks that Ray has this… obsession with him. If Ray can go on and see his face every day, feeling the want deep in his chest and knowing he’s not allowed to have it.

No, he _has_ to go on. Anything as long as Arthur and Amy are happy and if there’s anything he can offer Len, maybe a higher pay, maybe more vacation, _anything-_

That as far as his mind gets him before the hand that’s twitching in his hair by now is forcefully pulled down and his eyes open wide when he feels Len’s thumb running over his cheek.

“Let’s not forget about this.” He says quietly, and then he’s leaning forward, his hand moving from Ray’s cheek to the back of his head and into his hair as he presses his lips against Ray’s. For a moment Ray’s overwhelmed, everything happens so quickly, his emotions jumping all over the place that he can’t proceed what’s happening. But Len’s lips are insisting on his, softly caressing his lips, little by little coaxing him to returning the kiss. The hand on the back of his head tightens, pulls at his hair a little and Ray shivers.

He can feel Len pushing at him lightly and Ray lets himself fall back on the couch cushions. Len’s finger slips under Ray’s shirt, they’re cold, they are so _very_ cold and Ray breaks the kiss gasping. Len doesn’t seem to mind, turning his head a little and mouthing at Ray’s neck lightly as his fingers spread on Ray’s stomach making his muscles twitch.

“Do you want to stop?” He whispers. The words sound like a temptation or perhaps a sin and Ray shakes his head quickly. He wants a lot of things at the moment but stopping is not one of them. Len chuckles, the motion warm against Ray’s oversensitive skin. “I’ll need _words_ , Raymond.” His words are as teasing as his mouth is and Ray growls.

“You’re a jerk.” Ray rasps out. He can feel Len nod against his neck.

“True fact. But not the answer to the question.” Len’s teeth graze Ray’s neck and Ray’s breath catches in his throat. “Should I stop?”

“If you stop I’m going to fire you and write you the worst letter of recommendation anyone ever saw!” It’s an empty threat. It’s more of a joke, because he could never fire Len, he could never let him go unless Len wants to leave and he hopes Len knows that. He probably does, because he bites at his shoulder playfully next, before pulling back, sitting back on Ray’s tights.

His eyes run over Ray’s face and body, his eyes glittering, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looks ready to _devour_ Ray right there and then. Ray himself is breathing hard and he licks his lips.

“There are kids in the house.” Ray says quietly, his hand brushing at Len’s leg lightly. “Let’s move it to the bedroom?”

“I knew there was a reason you were a genius, Raymond.” Len drawls and gets off Ray, offering him a hand that Ray readily takes.

* * *

 

Amy’s sitting at the table, the bowl of cereal in front of her, her eyes narrowed as she’s looking from Ray to Len and back. Her eyes narrow and she pushes the spoon in her mouth, chews, then puts it down.

“Did Lenny spend the night here?” She asks and Ray’s eyes widen.

“No!” he exclaims at the same time that Len opens his mouth.

“Yes.”

Ray whirls around to stare at Len who shrugs. Just _shrugs_. As if he didn’t just throw a bomb on his _small_ kid and-

“Finally!” Amy huffs and reaches an open palm to Len. Len rolls his eyes and puts a twenty in her hand.

Ray’s so shocked and confused that he can’t even say anything. He’s sitting there, his chin on the floor and staring.

“What-?”

Amy rolls her eyes at him (and that’s an annoying habit she got from Len, Ray’s sure).

“Come on.” She huffs. “You had to figure it out already. There’s only so many times a month kid can see a lion before it stops to be interesting. And even _Arthur_ got bored with the fish going ‘blop blop blop’ the fifth time at the Aquarium.”

There’s an image of _something_ forming in the back of Ray’s mind, but he just can’t believe it.

“I also send you to the movies.” Amy points out and no, it wasn’t like that.

“Because you were going to see it the next day with your class!”

“Stork?” Amy lifts an eyebrow, before she shakes her head, disappoint. “Don’t you think we’re a bit too old for that?”

“You’re in your second year!” Ray really can’t believe that.

“Children grow up fast these days.” Amy says. Len steps forward then, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Go get your school bag.” He says and Amy jumps and races to her room, leaving Ray alone with Len.

Ray opens his mouth and closes it several times, before shaking his head. He takes a deep breath and frowns.

“Were you bribing my kids to get a date with me this entire time?” He asks, slow and quiet.

“You’re going to be late for work.” Len smirks and leans in, stealing a quick kiss, the criminal master mind, making little criminals out of his children as well, before he walks to the door. “we can talk about this when you come home.”

Ray glares.

“Oh, we _will_.”

“Or we could do something else.” Len says, his eyes running over Ray and Ray’s reminded of the last night. His breath gets caught in his chest once again and Len smirks.  “I thought you might agree.” Len nods approvingly, before disappearing in the next room, preferably to go wake up Arthur.

Ray sighs, but he can feel a small smile creeping onto his face.

 _I didn’t know happiness was being annoyed and overjoyed at the same time._ He sends to Felicity and it’s just a few seconds before his phone rings with a message. 

_No, Ray, that’s love ;)_


End file.
